The Greatest Gift
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The greatest gifts don't come wrapped. Read to find out more! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Ashley's Gift

(A/N: This is the first time I've done a "Jimmy Neutron" story like this. It takes place in the future, where Jimmy and Cindy are happily married. Okay, here we go...)

It was Thanksgiving night in the city of Retroville. The leaves on the trees had changed colors and were falling, and the temperature was cool. But we haven't the time to sit out here and look at the scenery. First of all, it's dark, and secondly, we're supposed to be at Jimmy and Cindy's house. Come on!

We arrive at Jimmy and Cindy's to see the couple and their families talking and having a pretty good time. This is partly because it's Thanksgiving, and it's also the birthday of Jimmy's younger sister, Ashley. Yup, Thanksgiving happened to fall on her birthday this year. So everyone was having fun right now.

Right now, Ashley and Cindy are having a polite conversation. At one point, Cindy took Ashley's hand and placed it upon her own stomach, which looked pretty swollen (A/N: Anyone know why? If not, the answer will come up soon.). After a minute or so, a huge grin spread across Ashley's face.

"That movement... That was..." Ashley said, almost speechless.

"The baby." Cindy smiled.

"My little niece or nephew. I just wish I knew what it was." Ashley said.

"We know. If the ultrasound had shown us, then we wouldn't be wondering." Cindy said.

Jimmy overheard the conversation between his wife and sister, and he remembered what he and Cindy discussed not so long ago.

A short time later, Jimmy tapped his sister's shoulder and said, "Ashley, Cindy and I need to have a word with you. Alone."

"What did I do?" Ashley asked, sounding worried. When she was younger, hearing her brother say that he needed to have a word with her, alone, often meant that he was unhappy with her. And right now, she felt the familiar nervousness creeping over her.

"You didn't do anything, Ashley. We just have something to tell you." Cindy assured her.

"Would this have anything to do with the fact that I don't remember getting a present from you kids?" Ashley said. Then she said, "Unless..."

"No, feeling the baby move doesn't exactly qualify as a suitable birthday present." Cindy said.

"You'll find out why you didn't get a present from us in a minute." Jimmy said.

The 3 of them made their way to the lab, which was in the basement. Once there, Jimmy said, "Ashley, we actually _do_ have a present for you."

"Really? Well then, where is it, and why did you have to bring me to the lab?" Ashley said.

"Because our present for you isn't something we could just wrap up and put in a box, and it's bound to make you really happy. The way you get when Jimmy and I have good news about us." Cindy told her.

"Oh? So what is it?" Ashley wanted to know.

"Well, you remember how Cindy's pregnant..." Jimmy began.

"Of course I know! I asked how my little niece or nephew was doing when I got here, remember?" Ashley reminded them.

"We know, Ashley. But just recently, Jimmy and I were talking, and we both decided on something." Cindy said.

"And that is..." Ashley said.

"How would you like to be our child's godmother?" Jimmy asked.

When Ashley heard that, she was stunned to silence. Jimmy and Cindy hadn't expected that reaction. Then again, this was the same reaction she had when she first found out that Cindy was pregnant.

"W- _What_ did you say?!" Ashley managed to say once she found her voice.

"How would you like to be our child's godmother?" Jimmy repeated.

Ashley was in so much shock, she was unable to speak. Then she fainted.

"Is she okay?" Cindy asked.

"I think so." Jimmy said as he and Cindy pulled out their earmuffs. They'd need them once Ashley realized what was up.

Sure enough, Ashley woke up, and then she asked Jimmy and Cindy, "Is the privilege of being your child's godmother my birthday present?!"

"Pretty much." Jimmy smiled as he and Cindy quickly and quietly donned their earmuffs.

"I'D LOVE IT MORE THAN ANYTHING I CAN THINK OF! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT I'VE EVER GOTTEN IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! HOW CAN I EVER THANK YOU FOR THIS?!" Ashley yelled. She yelled a lot more than this, but I didn't want to bore you to tears.

Jimmy and Cindy didn't say anything. They just smiled, happy in the knowledge that Ashley's worry and disappointment was gone.

"I'm glad she liked her present." Cindy said.

"Me too. Her reaction says it all, and then some." Jimmy said as he and his wife watched the godmother-to-be celebrate.

But I'm not going to end the story here. Oh no! You're probably wondering what the baby will be like. So I'm going to give you that in the next chapter, but that's not until December. Until then, stay tuned!


	2. The Gift Arrives!

(A/N: As promised, this is the chapter where Jimmy and Cindy's child is born. Then the story will definitely live up to its title! Here we go!)

It was Christmas Eve in the city of Retroville, and it's nighttime, so most of the kids are asleep, waiting for Santa Claus to bring them their presents. I'd like to stay out here and enjoy the winter scenery, but we have to go check up on Jimmy and Cindy. Let's go!

At Jimmy and Cindy's, we find the couple sitting in the living room, just enjoying each other's presence. I should mention that Cindy is fully pregnant, but the baby hasn't been born yet.

"I was hoping he or she would be born by now." Jimmy said, looking at his wife's stomach.

"Maybe he or she is planning on being here after the holidays." Cindy said.

"Perhaps you're right." Jimmy said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cindy felt a great pain, and she let out an unhappy moan.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, hearing Cindy and noticing that she looked unhappy.

"I don't feel good..." Cindy replied.

"What hurts?" Jimmy asked, concerned.

Cindy didn't answer. She placed a hand on her stomach, which was hurting.

"Cindy?!" Jimmy asked, getting an idea of what was going on.

"I... I think it's time." Cindy said.

"You mean...?" Jimmy asked.

"Our baby is coming!" Cindy said.

" _Tonight_?!" Jimmy asked.

"You were the one who was hoping the baby would be born by now." Cindy said.

"But saying something doesn't necessarily mean it's really going to happen!" Jimmy said.

"Well, it's happening! Now what are we going to do?!" Cindy asked, and she was still in pain.

"We'll get you to the hospital!" Jimmy said.

"But I don't wanna spend Christmas in the hospital!" Cindy wailed.

"I know, but we really don't have a choice." Jimmy said. Trying not to panic, he quickly got Cindy in the hover-car, and they made it to the hospital in record time. However, Jimmy didn't stick around like Cindy hoped he would. He only dropped her off, then quickly turned the hover-car around, making his way back to their house.

Once Jimmy made it back to the house, Goddard helped him stuff the presents and a small, light-up Christmas tree into his hyper-cube. Then he quickly went back to the hospital, where a nurse led him to the room where Cindy was, ready to have the child.

"JIMMY! You'd _better_ have a good reason for running off the way you did after we got here!" Cindy said upon seeing her husband.

"I'll show you why after our baby is born." Jimmy told her.

And after we skip past the birthing scene, we find that Cindy seems okay, and so does their daughter. Yes, Cindy had a girl. A beautiful baby girl who looks a lot like Cindy, but she has Jimmy's sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me why you ran off?" Cindy asked, holding their child close to her.

"Yup." said Jimmy. He produced the hyper-cube, and Cindy could only gasp in surprise as she saw what her husband was pulling out of it.

"I figured that if you're gonna have to spend Christmas in the hospital, I might as well bring a tree and the presents over here. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring Goddard." Jimmy said.

"What about you?" Cindy asked.

"I'm not leaving your side, either." Jimmy said.

"I love you." Cindy said.

"I love you, too." Jimmy said.

"What should we do now?" Cindy asked.

"Name our daughter." Jimmy said.

"Oh, right. She needs a name." Cindy realized.

A few moments of silence passed as Jimmy and Cindy thought about what to name their daughter.

"How about... no, that wouldn't work." Cindy said.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"I was going to suggest 'Pandora' because the name has to do with gifts, and a baby is a gift, but due to what happened in the story of Pandora's Box, that's not a good name." Cindy said.

"True." said Jimmy.

"Maybe we should just give her a Christmas-related name." Cindy suggested.

"Makes sense. It is Christmas Eve, after all." Jimmy said.

So they immediately started thinking of a name that related to the holiday.

"I know! How about we name her 'Star'?" Jimmy suggested.

"'Star'?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah! That's a girl name, and it has to do with Christmas. Besides, quite a few of our adventures happened in space, among the _stars_!" Jimmy said.

"You're right. Also, she does look like a starry-eyed little girl." Cindy said, gazing at their daughter with love.

And so their daughter was named 'Star'. With that problem resolved, Jimmy and Cindy decided to get some sleep, with Star resting in her mother's arms.

The following morning, Jimmy and Cindy notified their parents, telling them how they were in the hospital because the baby was born. So they were on their way to the hospital. Jimmy and Cindy also notified their friends, and then... they notified Ashley.

Ashley awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. With a groan, she forced herself out of bed and marched over to where her phone sat. Looking at the caller ID, Ashley sighed and answered her phone with the question, "What do you want?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I thought I'd wish you a merry Christmas and tell you some good news." Jimmy said.

"Good news, eh? What kind of good news?" Ashley wanted to know.

"Be nice, and I'll tell you." Jimmy said.

"I'm nice now." Ashley suddenly said in a perky voice, even though she was still very tired, having stayed up till late last night.

"Okay. Cindy and I are at the hospital." Jimmy said.

"Well, that's not good news." Ashley said. Then she remembered something very important, and she said, "Can it be...?"

"Your niece/goddaughter was born late last night." Jimmy told her, quickly holding the phone at arm's length.

" _YEEEEEEESSSSSSS_! I'M FINALLY AN AUNT AND A GODMOTHER! WHOOO! THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER! I'LL BE THERE SOON!" Ashley cheered, now wide awake. Just like when Ashley was given the privilege to be a godmother, she yelled more than this, but like I said, I do not wish to bore you.

Once Jimmy was sure that his sister had calmed down, he told Ashley, "Just don't be that loud when you get here. You don't want to startle your own niece/goddaughter."

"I'll be quiet." Ashley said, but the excitement in her voice suggested otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. Now I'm going to get ready to go, so I'll see you, Cindy, and the little darling real soon!" Ashley said, and then she hung up.

"I know you didn't have the phone on speaker, but I could still hear Ashley flipping out. Luckily, Star didn't seem to notice." Cindy said, feeding Star.

"That's probably because Star is several hours old, and because she's currently focusing on something other than the excitement of her aunt/godmother." Jimmy said.

Later, everyone showed up to celebrate Christmas, and to see the newest family member.

"Say hello to Star!" Jimmy said as he and Cindy showed their daughter to the rest of the family. Everyone went 'awww' at the sight of Star.

"She's adorable." Jimmy's parents said.

"She's gorgeous." Cindy's parents smiled.

"She's _perfect_. That's what she is!" Ashley declared.

After everyone got a chance to hold Star, they celebrated Christmas as best they could, but they still spent most of their time admiring Star.

When it was nighttime, all the relatives went home. However, they all agreed that the greatest gift they received that year was Star.

The End

Yes, that's the story, and we saw what 'the greatest gift' turned out to be! I hope you liked it!


End file.
